Green Progressive Party of Lodamun
|Seats2 Title = Regional Governships |Seats2 = |Website = www.gppol.lo |politics = |political parties = |elections = }} The '''Green Progressive Party of Lodamun (GPPoL) '''was a green progressive political party within the 1st Princely Republic of Lodamun. This party was founded by green activist Kalin Mideen as the New Green Party of Lodamun in August 4168. The party was inactive from 4460 to 4529. From 4574 to 4615, this party was re-branded to the Lodamese Green Coalition after the Lodamese Nationalist Committee merged with the New Green Party. From 4615 to 4617, the party was briefly re-branded to the Lodamese Green Party following the entrance of multiple parties in the 4610s. From 4617 to 4631, a coalition of parties in Lodamun formed the Progressive Party of Lodamun, with this party being the Greens faction. From 4631 to 4701, this party has been known as the Green Progressive Party of Lodamun. By August 4701, the members of the party went missing and the party was since considered dissolved. Party Elections Elections for the Party Chair are held at the NGPoL's headquarters in West Beach, Norstavan every five years on August. Traditionally, there are 2 rounds of voting, followed by a final round against the incumbent party chair. In the case the incumbent isn't running for re-election or is retiring, the party chair is decided by the 2nd round of voting. In the case of the death or resignation of the incumbent inbetween usual elections, the runner-up of the previous party election will take over the Party Chair. In the first 4 of the party's elections, party founder Kalin Mideen was able to keep his position. In the election of August 4193, he lost the chair to Morton Stalno. In March 4214, Montil Moray resigned shortly after the national elections and was succeeded by the runner-up of the August 4213 party elections, Lora Stalno. In February 4252, a snap party election was approved, the first time such a thing had happened. The party had voted for future election dates to not be affected by this. Internal Party Struggle of 4252 NGPoL Snap Election of 4252 On February 4th, 4252, it was reported that the New Green Party of Lodamun's next party elections scheduled for August 4253 could be a major turning point of the party due to leaders of the capitalist and conservative factions within the party, Justin Kelsey and Tex Andrews respectively, running for the party chair and seemingly getting ample support. On February 23rd, on a 137-21(7 abstaining) vote, the party overwhelmingly voted for a snap election to take place. Joseph Mideen had won the party chair, defeating 19-year incumbent Rain Baxtor. Challenge for the Presidency of Lodamun Upon Mideen's victory and him announcing intent to run for President following then-President of Lodamun Mason Takon's resignation, Marcy Casel, who had lost against Mideen in past elections' second rounds including the recent one, challenged Mideen for the presidency and added that she did not accept the results of the party elections. This essentially split the party, causing an internal struggle that threatened to stall the nomination for the successor of the Presidency of Lodamun. Investigation into the Results Outgoing President Takon had proposed that an investigation into the results and legitimacy of the party elections would take place. Having the respect of the party, as well as the Presidium, this proposal was supported and an investigation was launched. In the meantime, the NGPoL had suspended Mideen from being chairman and the candidate for the presidency, which brought the nomination to a standstill. Rain Baxtor was to remain chairman until the investigation concluded. Presidential Vacancy In September, the Lodamese Nationalist Committee had proposed a Purple Coalition cabinet with the New Green Party of Lodamun, with the latter keeping the presidency. They nominated their chairman Zouzou Dhour to be Vice President. Rain Baxtor had nominated Mideen for President despite Mideen's suspension, assuming the investigation would conclude and find his victory was legitimate before the cabinet passed. This did not happen; on December, the cabinet had passed, but the Presidency was vacant due to Mideen's continued suspension. LNC's Zouzou Dhour, being the Vice President, had become the acting President until the investigation into the NGPoL's party election had concluded and the party struggle solved. Resolution On February 28th, 4253, roughly 3 months after the President-less Cabinet had passed, the investigation into the 4252 party elections had concluded, showing that the results were in-fact legitimate. Casel had finally accepted the results now that they were found to be legitimate and withdrew her challenge for the Presidency. With the results of the investigation, the party had lifted Mideen's suspension and allowed him to take the party chair he was elected to, as well as the nomination for the Presidency. On March 2nd, 55 year-old Joseph Mideen had been inaugurated as President of the 2nd Democratic Republic of Lodamun. Rebranding as "Green Captialist Party of Lodamun"(4263-4277) In the party elections of August 4263, conservative faction leader Tex Andrews won the party chair, sparking an upset within the usual left-leaning party. He began changing things right away, starting with appointing the capitalist faction leader Justin Kelsey as Deputy Chairman. Doing this brought his support from the right-leaning factions of the party, which had majority support at the time. Massive party reforms took place, with the party being reformed into the Green Capitalist Party of Lodamun with a more aggressive approach on the military and focus on minimizing government. This lasted until 4277 when the left-wing factions regained a majority in the party in the 4273 party elections and Senail Rolad, the leader of the progressive faction, won the party chair. While he initially wanted to work with the party as it was, he eventually returned the party to its roots and returned it back to the green progressive party it once was. The party hasn't had much in the way of internal struggles since then. First Dissolution (4460-4529) For reasons unknown, the New Green Party of Lodamun was dissolved in the mid 45th century. It wasn't until nearly 7 decades that the New Green Party would return to politics. Return to Politics (4529-4574) Lodamese Green Coalition (4574-4617) Progressive Party of Lodamun Coalition (4617-4631) Green Progressive Party of Lodamun (4631-4701) Category:Political parties in Lodamun